


The Consquences of Spying

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Ash's BDSM exploration [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sadomasochism, Semi-Public Sex, Spying, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While using the bushes one night, Ash find's Trip's camera and discovers that his young rival has been spying on him for weeks, and punishes him accordingly. KodakShipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consquences of Spying

“Hey, Pikachu, what do you have there?” Ash asked sleepily as he finished pissing and tucked himself back into his boxers.

 

“Pika-Pi.” The electric mouse offered the camera to his trainer.

 

“A camera, huh. Hmm...” As he examined the camera he woke up a little. “It looks like Trip's camera, it's the same color and everything. How many teal cameras can there be?” Ash mused aloud, yawning, as he pressed the power button. If it was Trip's camera, he would know by the pictures.

 

“Where did you find this?” Pikachu mimed seeing a Patrat carrying the camera, then dropping it when it saw Pikachu.

 

“Huh. Oh well we can return it in the morning to it owner...” Ash broke off as he saw the most recent photo taken.

 

The photo showed a young man urinating against a tree. His cock was clearly visible, as was the stream of urine leaving the uncut tip. Swallowing hard, and trying to ignore how his own cock had twitched as he examined the pic, he flipped to the next picture. This one showed a different young man, but the set up was similar; pissing, half-hard cock visible, and outdoors.

 

Did these guys know that someone was taking pictures of them pissing? Were they posing, or being spied on? Somehow, the thought that these men didn't know, that they'd been spied on, made Ash's cock twitch again.

 

The next photo was different; instead of pissing, the man was stroking his fully hardened cock. Fully hard himself now, Ash flipped through a dozen or so more photos of men masturbating or pissing; then he saw one that made him drop the camera.

 

His heart racing, he knelt and retrieved the dropped camera. Unwillingly, he forced himself to look at the highlighted photo, to make sure he saw it right. He had; it was a photo of himself, bathing in a slow moving stream, and washing under his foreskin. But, unlike the other photographs, this one was different, since, in the photo, Ash was looking towards the camera, and all the other guys had been looking at their cocks, or else had their eyes closed.

 

But Ash remembered something catching his eye, a gleam, like sunlight reflecting off of metal or glass. Off of the lens of the camera, Ash was certain of that now, though he'd had no idea at the time that he was being spied on. But by who? Nothing he'd seen so far told him who owned the camera. Was it Trip's? Ash didn't know.

 

The rest of the photos were of Ash, showing him jacking off, pissing, bathing, or changing. All showed his cock, dangling limply between his legs, proudly standing to attention as it was stroked, or anywhere in between. He turned off the camera, unwilling to see any more.

 

“Pikachu, can you smell out the owner?” His partner nodded, and took off after sniffing the camera thoroughly. Following, Ash tried to collect his thoughts; what would he say to someone who had been spying on him and taking photographs showing his cock? And who else had seen the photos?

 

All too soon, Pikachu stopped, gesturing at a clearing illuminated by the full moon. Peeking through the trees, Ash could see that someone was sleeping in the clearing. Satisfied, he crouched down, and whispered to Pikachu; “Go back to the camp.”

 

Confused, Pikachu hesitated a moment before running back the way they had come. As soon as he was alone, Ash took several steps towards the clearing, then he too hesitated, wondering what he was planning to do. Shaking off the hesitation, he continued forward until he reached the sleeping boy, and knelt down to see who it was.

 

Gently brushing light brown hair out of his face, Ash saw that it was indeed Trip he was dealing with. He rocked back on his heels, and tried to calm his racing heart, all to aware of the throbbing hardness between his legs.

 

Part of him knew that he should return to camp, and confront Trip about the camera, and the pictures, in the morning. But the rest of him shouted that he needed to resolve this here and now, or else the nature of the pictures would haunt him.

 

Reaching down, he grasped the blanket covering Trip, and yanked it back in one fluid motion. Then he gasped, as he saw that Trip was sleeping naked, his eyes lingering on what was hung between the younger boy's legs.

 

Trip woke with a start at the sudden motion. “What the...?”

 

“Is this your camera?” Ash thrust it in Trip's face, embarrassed that he was reacting to the sight of Trip's naked body.

 

“Ash? Where did you... Oh God!” Trip grabbed the camera and turned it on. “Yes, it's mine. I can explain...”

 

“Explain what? Why you were spying on me, and other men?”

 

“How did you get this? I always... no, I fell asleep holding it.” Trip blushed, not meeting Ash's eyes.

 

“So you do get off looking at naked men.” Ash growled.

 

“I... Ash w-what are you doing?”

 

Ash didn't answer, as he pushed the brunet onto his stomach, then pushed his boxers down to free his erection. Any embarrassment he would have felt at Trip seeing him like this evaporated with the knowledge that Trip had already seen him naked. He then spread Trip's ass cheeks, and slid his cock between them., thrusting his hips gently so his cock slid up and down the crack.

 

“Oh...” Gasping, Trip arched up at the unexpected pleasure. “Touch my pucker... Please...”

 

“With my cock or my hands? Do you want this... No, what am I doing?” Ash pushed himself away from Trip, disgusted that he had tried to take Trip out of anger.

 

“No, don't stop...” Trip rolled onto his back, unconscious of his nudity, and gazed up at Ash.

 

“You never did tell me why you took those photos.”

 

“I took photographs of you because... because you're the most beautiful boy I have ever laid eyes on. Ash, I want you, sexually, physically, ever since I met you. Whenever I'm around you, I'm hard. That's why...” he broke off, swallowing.

 

“Why you're such a jerk to me?” Trip nodded. “Why did you take the photos in secret though? I would have let you...”

 

“Take nude pics of you to jack off to later?” Trips blush deepened. “I didn't think that was very likely... So I followed you, and took the pictures anyway... and liked it. That's why I also photographed other guys. I have two more memory cards full of pornographic photographs, of you and other men.”

 

“You've been a busy little peeper, haven't you?” Ash's anger was abating, but his lust was growing stronger. “How many times have you been caught?”

 

“Exactly once, and if my punishment for peeping is a good hard fucking, then I'll gladly accept it.”

 

“That's not much of a punishment if you'll enjoy it.” Ash slid closer to Trip, and pressed the tip of his cock against Trips lips. “Suck it.”

 

Opening his mouth wide, Trip allowed Ash to slid his cock inside, until it brushed the back of his throat. Then he closed his lips around the length, sucking hard, as Ash fucked his mouth.

 

“Oh, God. You're good at this.” Ash smirked, enjoying the power he now had over the younger boy. Part of him regretted his empty bladder, as a sudden longing to urinate on Trip rose up in him. “Do you have anything to drink?” He pulled his length out of Trips mouth reluctantly so he could answer.

 

“Y-yeah I do.” Trip coughed, and retrieved his canteen. After taking a swallow, he passed the water to Ash. Then he squirmed as Ash drained the canteen.

 

“Do you need to pee?” Ash asked, curiously.

 

“Yeah, so if you'll excuse me...” Ash grabbed him from behind as he tried to duck behind a tree.

 

“Your not going anywhere. Sit down, with your back against that tree.” Trip obeyed, arousal and anticipation mingling with mild fear in his eyes. Never before had he even suspected that Ash could act like this, and he didn't know what to make of it. “Your not going to let me relieve myself?”

 

“No, you're going to go all over yourself, while I watch.” Ash licked his finger, and rubbed the tip of Trip's half-hard cock.

 

Blushing hard, Trip shifted uncomfortably. “My bladder's shy, I can't go when someones watching me, no matter how cute he is, and I can't go when I'm hard, either.”

 

Still rubbing his tip, Ash ignored Trips protests. To Trip's surprise the stimulation, coupled with his full bladder, made the urge to urinate increase, and a few drops of urine leaked out over Ash's finger. Then the drops became a trickle, and finally a stream, as Ash dropped his hand to grasp the shaft and aim the stream. Trip watched in amazement as his own urine soaked his skin, spraying high enough to even coat his nipples, before running down to pool underneath him.

 

“Heh, I knew that your were bluffing.” Ash's cock was an iron bar between his legs, but he made no move to masturbate. “You're even cuter when you're soaked in urine.”

 

“Am I?” Trips brain was turning to mush out of embarrassment. Chuckling, Ash leaned in and kissed Trip's open mouth. Slowly, Trip shifted until he could wrap his arms around Ash, his hands sliding up underneath the older boy's shirt.

 

Ash broke the kiss just long enough to pull off his shirt, as Trip's hands slid south to push down his boxers. Naked, Ash kissed Trip again, allowing their tongues to tangle gently. However, his new-found sadistic side was soon to rear up again, and he found himself deepening the kiss almost to the point of pain.

 

Trip rotated his hips, rubbing his groin against Ash's, not minding how rough Ash was proving to be. The lingering fear was no longer directed at the older boy, but rather at how much he was enjoying being dominated.

 

Pulling back, Ash reached down and pinched Trip's nipples hard, loving the shriek of pain he milked out of the brunette. “Do you touch yourself?”

 

“Huh? I... uh... y-yeah, I play with my cock all the time. I thought-” He was cut off by Ash's hand hitting his cheek just hard enough to hurt.

 

“That's not what I meant. Do you touch yourself anally is what I meant to say.”

 

“Oh.” Trip swallowed hard. “Y-yeah, I finger my ass. Especially when looking at pictures of your cock... I imagine what it would be like to be speared by all that hard muscle...”

 

“Good... Roll over.” Trip complied. Spreading his cheeks again, Ash smoothly thrust his cock into the tight opening. Trip screamed, as pain radiated outward from his ass, but neither cared about being caught.

 

Aroused by the fact that Trip was in pain, Ash began fucking him before the pain had a chance to abate. Fortunately, Trip found that he liked the pain, and it soon faded to pleasure instead of increasing. Writhing underneath Ash, he allowed the older boy to do what he wished.

 

Ash, loving how submissive Trip was being, swatted his ass when it was clear the pain was abating. Milking another beautiful cry, he began spanking Trip in time with his thrusts.

 

All too soon, he felt his orgasm begin to build, so he pulled himself out of Trip's gorgeous ass.

 

“No... No, don't... stop...” Trip panted, rolling over to see why Ash had stopped.

 

Slapping Trip's cheek, Ash smirked down at him. “Did I say you could move?” When Trip shook his head, he whispered; “No, I didn't. Don't move until I get back.”

 

Ash stood, and walked over to Trip's bag, and began rooting through it. When he found a length of real rope, he smiled, snagging both that, the bottle of lube, and something else he spied right at the bottom of the bag.

 

“Stand up.” He dragged Trip over to another tree, and looped the rope over an overhead branch. Then he tied Trips wrists together, hoisting them up over his head, and securing the other end to another branch. “Comfy?”

 

“No... it hurts.”

 

“Good.” Ash slipped on the borrowed cock ring, the lubed himself up. The lube was more for him than Trip- he didn't think the little slut deserved it, but didn't want to get rubbed raw either.

 

Then he was back inside Trip, fucking him hard and fast. Whenever Trip cried out in pleasure, he pinched a nipple, or slapped his sore ass to turn him back towards pain. Not that Trip minded, the pain was working for him.

 

Trip came first; once, then twice, then, just as dawn began peeking through the leaves, a third time. Begging Ash to have mercy on him and stop, he barely felt the cock leave his ass at last.

 

Removing the ring and dropping it at his feet, Ash stroked himself twice and came hard all over Trip. Cutting the rope, he pulled them both over to the river to rinse the cum off their sweat stained bodies. Then he left Trip shivering beside his bag to head back to camp, slipping into his sleeping bag before anyone could notice he'd been gone.

 

 

“What happened to you?” He heard Iris gasp some time later, as he was eating lunch, and glanced up to see that she was talking to Trip. His face was bruised, but not swollen, and he was limping slightly.

 

“I got mugged.” He replied vaguely, gazing over at Ash briefly. Not that Iris had noticed.

 

“Mugged? What did they look like?” As his friend babbled on, Ash thought back on what he had done to Trip, and decided he wanted to do it all again, and try some new things. Tonight. Maybe tonight he could finally satiate the hunger that lounged hidden inside his heart, and Trip would help him, willingly or otherwise. He was the only one who could, the only one who knew the blackness that lurked just beneath Ash's happy-go-lucky surface.

 

End.


End file.
